A Thousand Stars
by CrescentMoonTenshi
Summary: In a dream, when he's little, Shinichi listens to Kaitou KID make a request. The thief asks for a thousand stars in any way possible. If Shinichi can do it, KID would grant any wish. Just a sweet little two-fic. Shin&Kai Crescent T.
1. Chapter 1

**Thousand Stars**

**Sup guys. I just was hanging out around iFunny, and I saw this sweet pic, so I was like, "Lord, give me one good reason why I shouldn't make this a Shin&Kai story." I got no answer, so I assumed that meant that he was okay with it! **

_**Disclaimer**__: _***slams palms on desk* I told you, your honor, that I do not own Detective Conan. I thought I had clearly stated that when this trial began. I do not understand why the plaintiff is trying to sue me. **

**Chapter One: A Lucid Dream **

_Definition: A dream where you are aware of the fact that you are dreaming. With practice, you may be able to control the dream. _

**Shinichi's POV**

When I was little, I had a dream. It was what people call today a lucid dream. Of course, I had no control over the dream, since I was young, but I did understand that I was dreaming. Today, I know I was seeing a person from the future in that dream.

When I woke up within the dream, I could see the galaxy around me. Stars shone brightly the same way they did before a meteor shower. And instead of the black space I had anticipated, I saw swirls of electric blue, golden yellow, emerald, and shimmering violet. I could feel the awe growing in my mind and heart as I looked around. When I looked down at my feet, I saw myself floating in the midst of the space. It was at that moment that I had realized I was having a dream, being the junior detective I had been at the time.

After a moment, I jumped at the sound of the swishing of a cape. Looking back, I remember the pristine white suit that glimmered softly and seemed so out of place in that space. I remember the rose-colored tie, and the cerulean blouse hidden neatly underneath the coat of his suit. I can vividly remember the adorable silk top hat with the baby blue ribbon wrapped around it. Even the glimmer of that peek-a-boo monocle was seared into my memory. However, what I remember the most, is the unforgettable violet eyes scanning me intently. The taunting smirk that accompanied it seemed to challenge me into a battle of wits.

"Hmmmm..." The mysterious man said, bending down to my height and looking me up and down. "Why are you a child?" He asked, as though I had known the answer. His head was tilted casually to the side, as though the question was more natural then the blue sky.

"I'm seven." I had replied bluntly. "Of course I'm a child." I frowned in annoyance at the man as his eyes seemed to dance with delight. My arms were crossed in front of my small torso.

"Ah, so I went back ten years." He nodded thoughtfully, as he straightened up. "I see..." Then he seemed to snap out of his trance and spoke. "Well Shinichi-kun, there's something I want to share with you." He smiled genuinely, and I dropped my offended stance.

"Wha-what is it?" My childish demeanor had broken through my not-so-nice-kid act. For a moment, we stared at each other, him smiling, and I waiting.

Then he took a breath and gestured to the stars. "You see these stars Shinichi-kun?" The man asked, and I nodded rapidly. "I have a request for you about them."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. 'What could an adult want a child to do that wasn't stupid?' I had thought. Yet I listened to his request. "What is it?"

The man smiled warmly. "Shinichi-kun, you might think I'm lying, but I want you to do something very important." I nodded eagerly, wanting to know what a child could do that was so important. "I want you to make a thousand stars Shinichi-kun. In any way that you can."

I began to pout, realizing the man was kidding me. "Why?" I demanded childishly.

Nevertheless, he smiled warmly once more. "If you do, I can grant you a single wish. It can be anything you want." He clapped his hands gleefully, letting doves fly out of his sleeves, confetti pop out, and make a glitter shower.

I smiled. "I'll explain how you did that another time." I had waved it off before going on. "But aren't you lying to me? No one can make wishes come true except for charity donators, organ donators, rich guys, and God." I pointed out.

A smirk reappeared on the man's face. "Oh trust me Shinichi-kun, when the time comes for your wish, I'll be able to grant it." Now that I'm looking back at this. It wasn't a smirk. It had actually been a knowing smile...

"A-are you sure?" I asked cautiously, feeling the awareness of the dream fading. I began to accept the fact that floating in the air was completely rational.

The magician only laughed. "Our time is up. But yes, I'm sure." He pulled something out of his pocket and put it into my hand, closing a fist around it. "Here. This will be your first star Shinichi-kun. Good bye." The man stood up and smiled brightly. "The next time we meet is when you complete your task." He finished, right before my brain forced me awake.

When I awoke that morning, the first star was inside my chest pocket, slightly shimmering in the same way that man's suit had. Which wasn't at all surprising, since the star was silky and white. Setting the star on my desk, I noticed the time was eight o'clock in the morning, on Saturday.

Creeping to the kitchen on tippy toes, I found a large glass jar in one of the cabinets and took it back up to my room. Then I let the white star float gently into the jar. But then I remembered the flash of pink on the refrigerator door in the kitchen, so I tip toed to get that too. Once found and read, I sighed.

_'Dear Shin-chan, _

_Okaa-san and Otou-san are out today because of work. We might be a little late to come home, but we made sure to book you dinner with the Hakase. I made the rest of your meals, and they're in the fridge. I'm sorry sweetheart, but we'll be back before you know it! Kisses! _

_~Kaa-san and Tou-san _

_P.s: Don't bother Ran-chan today! She's out with her family!'_

Clutching the pink note, I searched for my supposed breakfast, which consisted of cereal. My heart felt heavy, and I ate the breakfast as slowly as possible before throwing the bowl and spoon into the dishwasher. It was in the library later, that I found piles of dark blue construction paper and a pair of scissors in the very back of the room.

For a reason I still can't fathom today, I sat down and began to cut out small miniature stars. Before I could get two of them done, I went to find the jar in my room and a black permanent marker. When I came back to the library, I hot-glued the silver star on the cap, and wrote in impressive cursive, 'One Thousand Stars'.

Seven year old Shinichi Kudou had sat down once more and began to work on the stars, tallying the total on the very glass of the jar. That night when I counted again, I realized I had made fifty stars in total, and sixty scars on my hands. From that day onwards, whenever I felt sad or lonely, I had made stars.

I didn't know why, but they had always seemed to make me feel better. Even today I can't figure out how they work. But I still remember that shining white star on the very top... Seeming to give me hope at all times.

**End chapter! I hope you liked it! I wanted to make I seem like Shinichi was telling the story to you (the reader) so it would seem like a lucid dream. I also think writing Shinichi as a kid was really fun! Even writing KID was the best! I dunno how well I did with that note though... Oh well, I hope you guys can drop a review! And make star donations everyone! Shinichi can't possibly make the stars all on his own! So please leave a star as donation at the end of your reviews! Thank you! I also have an example below...**

**Blah blah blah, I really liked how you... Blah blah blah! And Shinichi was like, blah blah blah! Anyway, update soon! **

***-blank number of star donations- star donations* **

**Also, please don't give me a thousand stars in one review, I think other people should donate too. Although God should bless you for your generosity! Sorry for the short chapter guys!**

**Adieu! **

_**~Crescent T.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings! This is the final chappie to this story! Told in a way that shows that Shinichi is telling the story to you. I'm so glad you could make it back here to read. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and star donations! The records of who donated how much are below. Be sure to thank those people! Gracì! **

_**Littlebunny12:1412**_

_**D: ten star donations.**_

As Shinichi Kudou grew older, he found many reasons to make stars. Sometimes I folded them when I was thinking about a case. Or even right in the middle of doing English class. Before I knew it, I made it to the half way point in the seventh grade. It was about the time the my parents had gone to travel, leaving me behind.

I had made stars non-stop for two weeks after their departure. When I was afraid of the thundering storms, or when I felt alone, my hands were making stars on autopilot. Almost as though calling and yearning for the white magician to appear soon. When I had a fight with Ran over why I was missing so much school for a case in the park, I'd never felt so alone. I'd realized that Ran was my only true friend. That night, it was just me and the jar of stars at my windowsill, staring up at the moon.

The next morning, as though the white magician had heard my cries of despair, I solved the case in the park, and was one step closer to making up with Ran. When I finally did, I made fifty stars of relief.

A few years later, when I became Conan, I yearned for my jar of stars all the time. Right up until I met KID. I soon figured out that it wasn't the time of when he'd known who I was and visited me in the past. I accepted that and simply waited. Whenever I made it home, I continued to make stars until something else distracted me from me goal. Often, someone down the street had committed suicide, or in the next neighborhood, a man as brutally murdered. The Shinigami apparently did not want to see me finish my stars so soon.

A few years later, when I'd finally gotten rid of the Black Organization, graduated high-school, and confessed to Ran (though I was rejected), I was able to complete my star jar. Due to stress from plotting the takedown and what to say to Ran, or even what to say at my speech for graduation.

The familiar jar was sitting on my table before me as I sat on the couch. I was making the last few with shaky and excited hands. The air in the room was breezy due to the balcony window being open. Right before making the final one, I laid back and rested my trembling fingertips. With them like this, I could barely make a star. After taking several deep breaths, I slowly and surely made the last one.

I allowed it to gently float to rest atop the other multicolored stars. For a moment nothing happened. And I felt angry and frustrated at myself for believing such a myth. I took the jar with me to the balcony, about to toss it over the railing and allow it to shatter in the flowerbeds below, when I was stopped my a hand on my shoulder.

"My my, now that would be a waste Meitantei-san." A voice food from behind me.

I whirled around. "Who's there?!" I demanded.

The white magician suddenly appeared, stepping from a rip in the air. Behind him, I could see the same world I'd been in when I was about eight the first time around. I gasped.

"You did it Shinichi-kun. You made a thousand stars." The thief smiled warmly, spreading out his hands. "What is it you wish for?" He asked.

Shinichi was stumped. I'd always focused on finishing the stars that I never considered my wish... After a moment's worth of thought, I dragged KID into the living room with me and sat him down on the couch.

I didn't want jewels. Not gold, nor a new car. I'd never wanted any of those. I began to converse with KID. All I'd ever wanted...

Was a true friend.

KID was able to give that to me. And later, even more. I had never believed in miracles, or other dimensions. Nor did I believe in real magic... Until that fateful night.

Because of a thousand stars, Kaito was mine, and I was Kaito's. To believe it all started with a lucid dream, and a small, silver star.

_**~La Finè! **_

**Thanks for reading! I know it's a really short two-fic, but I got what I wanted out of it and was able to share something with you all. Thank you so much for your support and star donations! You're all very generous! Grací! **

**~Crescent T. **

D : thanks for your review! You made me really happy! :) and your donation is much appreciated.

Littlebunny12: wow! Thanks for your awesome review! I'm so glad you've liked this story. And thank you for your amazing star donation! :)


End file.
